Til Death Do Them Part
by Neko-The Kat That's Everywhere
Summary: A story that lies within....is untold.....hopefully the past will reveal itself right before Kaoru's eyes.....who will win...the war between Tomoe and Kaoru begins...PLZ R&R! SOMEONE READ! AAAHHH!
1. ch 1

CHAPTER 1: A Lost Night, But A New Morning.  
  
It was winter, a still cold winter. The snowflakes that had fallen that night made the land before the battle a winter wonderland. Battousai's eyes grew in anger, as the man that had kidnapped his own wife, was standing right before him.  
  
Far away in the distance, a knocked out young woman was just coming back to her senses. She sat herself up, and moved her head back and forth, trying to get rid of her headache. She opened her eyes to meet a hazy view, and before soon it came into focus.  
  
She looked up to see the Battosuai and the leader of the Shogunate spies ready to give out there finally attacks.  
  
Her eyes grew, as the Battousai started a charge for the man.  
  
The Shogunate spie held up his hand ready to stab the Battousai wherever would be the best place to kill him.  
  
'No! He'll be killed!'  
  
She got to her feet as fast as she could.  
  
She would die at the hands of the Battousai, shadow assassin, her own love. She had loved with her eyes towards him. Those eyes brought him happiness for the first time in his life. Just the company of one another was the best that love could offer to them.  
  
A woman by the name of Tomoe Himura or also known as Yukishiro Tomoe was that young woman's name.  
  
She gripped the knife of the enemy overhead; the Battousai's blade came crashing down on her shoulder, throwing her to the freshly fallen snow.  
  
Her hair scattered across the white snow. The blood from her wound thickened her hair to make the snow stain to a red.  
  
The leader of the Shogunate spies was cut in half along with Tomoe. His blackness in his eyes disappeared. His body fell to the ground with a huge thump. The blood from his side cursed the snow red.  
  
A two-man attack, with one slash of a blade.  
  
The sword of the samurai was to protect the one's they truly love. But the one known as the Battousai had just gone and cut his true love in half by his own sword, along with his enemy.  
  
Her bloods seeped into the white snow making it thicken a bit more, to soak in.  
  
Her breath was dying, and slowing down into almost nothing at all. The Battousai, or also known as Kenshin Himura, rushed to his love's side to only catch her last breath, before entering death.  
  
He slid into the white snow while, throwing his sword to the side.  
  
The blood that had seeped into the snow placed itself upon his lap, staining his hakama to red. He carefully lifted her head with the palms of his hands, and shifted forward. He gently place her head on his lap, as her eyes remained closed.  
  
After a few seconds of just silence, Tomoe finally looked up into his violet eyes, as he looked back into her brown eyes. Those eyes were always there for him. Caring every moment, since the first time they met.  
  
Tomoe's breath skipped a beat, as she shifted her weight to her arm.  
  
Her small hand, held the protection knife, ready to leave behind a memory of their forever love.  
  
She slowly lifted her arm, with a small knife in hand.  
  
Kenshin gently bent down to meet her hand with a sigh.  
  
She cut diagonally across his cheek, to form a cross scar that would never die or heal. He blinked as a pain from his cheek entered his body.  
  
Blood slowly seeped through his skin from the wound. A tear of red blood fell from his ivory skin, to hit hers, just above her left eye.  
  
She smiled at him. "Forgive me, my love, please forgive me," Tomoe silently whispered.  
  
Her hand gripped the small knife, and fell to the snowy ground that held her own blood.  
  
"Uh?" Kenshin stuttered, as he watched Tomoe's chest slowly rise, and fall to never rise again.  
  
He stared at her dead limp body before he finally realized that she was gone for good this time.  
  
He sat there for a few moments of silence, staring at her. She was gone. The only one that had shown him love was gone. Forever.  
  
He pulled her in close. He cried silently in the falling snow, with the company of his dead wife.  
  
The blood from her hair seeped its way onto his hands, only to drop to the snowy ground, the stain the cold to red again.  
  
He nuzzled her head under his chin, just the way she did it the night before. Her hair rubbed against his chin, as a few more tears of blood slid down his cheek, to fall onto her midnight black hair.  
  
"Forgive me, my love, please forgive me,"  
  
Her words echoed in his mind, to never leave, until the day he dies. He didn't let go of her; he would never let go of her. She was the one he truly loved.  
  
'Why?'  
  
The sword that had killed, and the man who used the weapon, was known as Hitokiri Battousai, Shadow Assassin.  
  
***  
  
Kaoru's eyes shoot open. She flung herself from underneath the covers. The picture of Kenshin and that woman, was stained into her memory. Kaoru would never forget that dream. It's been the worst yet.  
  
'Forgive me my love, please forgive me, WOW!'  
  
Lately she had been having dreams about Kenshin and his days in the revolution. He wouldn't stop killing, he searched for death, but it never came to him. The nightmares of him leaving her were the worst, having him say good-bye to her all over again; it would just break her heart into pieces all over again.  
  
'The dream felt so real this time, like I was really there. Gosh! Why am I having these dreams? Is it trying to tell me something? Or is it just that I'm in love with Kenshin more than I thought?'  
  
"Wow! Now that was a scary dream, I mean, for the 20th time I've had it.ok so it's the first one, but it felt so gosh dang real," Kaoru said, as she put a hand to her forehead for support.  
  
She glanced at the sleeping figure of Myoujin Yahiko, with him tangled in a mess of sheets. Bits of saliva from his mouth slipped over his lip and dropped to his pillow.  
  
A connection from the pillow to his mouth was in contacted, which just made the assistant master sneak a giggle from her lips.  
  
"At least he's having nice dreams," Kaoru whispered.  
  
She slipped out of her warm sheets of her futon silently, and walked carefully over to the door of her room. She slid it open carefully, trying not to wake the figure and slid it closed behind her.  
  
She made her way down the hall towards the open garden of vegetables, fruit and her favorite, the flower patch.  
  
She slid open the door slowly, and exited the Kamiya Dojo quietly, to the garden of purple, blue, white, pink, and yellow flowers.  
  
"It's so peaceful out here tonight, then again, it's always peaceful when Kenshin is around,"  
  
She stepped down from the dojo step, and took a few paces to reached down and take a flower with purple petals and a yellow center.  
  
She took the flower in hand placed it in her hair behind her right ear.  
  
The love she had for Kenshin wasn't a lie. She was even once caught, watching him in his sleep. To bad that he didn't return her feelings. Why didn't he? He kept putting on that innocent rurouni act for so long, she couldn't tell anymore whether he loved her or not.  
  
***  
  
It was a cold night and Kenshin just couldn't get any kind of sleep. He sat at the edge of his room looking out the window at the full moon.  
  
The full moon reminded him of that one night with Tomoe, the way they had spent that one night alone without anyone knowing.  
  
He sighed in memory of her.  
  
He couldn't keep thinking of the past, he had to consider his future with Kaoru.  
  
Kaoru was the one thing in the world that mattered to him right now, and all that he could think of was the past, and Tomoe.  
  
He sighed once more, before he stood up and exited his room to travel to the garden.  
  
He sat down on the fresh green grass, as he set his reverse blade sword against his shoulder.  
  
His head hung low, while his fire red bangs hid his violet eyes. With all of his senses at full alert, her heard a door shut.  
  
He watched a young, beautiful figure, made its way to the flower patch where she bent down and placed a flower with purple petals and a yellow center behind her right ear.  
  
The flower added more beauty to her graceful body. He always wanted to hold her in a way she would never forget. But she was too young.  
  
She wasn't ready yet.  
  
He lifted his head to spot Kaoru's body.  
  
"Miss Kaoru, why are you out this late? You have a busy day tomorrow, that you do."  
  
She turned around to see a figure with a pink gi, and white hakama, and a sword over his shoulder. She smiled and blushed a bright pink upon her ivory cheeks.  
  
"Oh, Kenshin, I just couldn't sleep, and the flowers look so beautiful at night."  
  
"Did you have a bad dream at all?" Kenshin questioned, as he slowly stood up, picking up his sakabatou (reverse blade sword) and sliding it into his white belt of his hakama.  
  
"Ya, you could say that, I think I was dreaming about you, Kenshin, I don't know what to think anymore. My dreams have been scaring me lately, and I guess that."  
  
"Miss Kaoru," Kenshin said as he walked over to her, and gently took her hand in his.  
  
He guided her over to the Kamiya Dojo step where he motioned her to sit down, and she did willingly without any hesitation.  
  
He sat next to her, and slid into her side, positioning himself so he could lay his head on her lap.  
  
"So, Miss Kaoru, tell me this dream you had about me," Kenshin in a deep husky voice. Kaoru sneaked a small giggle from her lips.  
  
"Ok, the dream was about how you got you're cross scar, and why you are so sad these days, or at least I think so."  
  
"Ok, then,"  
  
"You cut a girl in half, and I think her name was Tomoe? And she gave you this scar, cross ways."  
  
She touched his cheek and led her index finger across his scar horizontally.  
  
Kenshin's eyes opened in shock at Kaoru's words. How did she find out about Tomoe? Could she have really dreamed this? That horrible were he cut his own wife in half. He hadn't even told her about Tomoe yet, and somehow she knew about her! Kenshin still in shock stared at Kaoru without making a sound or blinking.  
  
"Did, did, did, you just say Tomoe, a.I mean do you mean. Yukishiro Tomoe?" Kenshin questioned.  
  
He waited for an answer. Silence filled the area around them. He leaned forward, so she fell backward just a bit, loosing her balance.  
  
"Yes, I did, Kenshin, is there something wrong?" Kaoru said as she worked her way up into a sitting position and looked at Kenshin with her deep, dark, blue, sea eyes.  
  
"Miss Kaoru, I knew I was going to tell you the secret behind This scar sooner or later, and I thought I would tell you after I asked you this stupid question, but anyway, so please just listen to what I have to tell you," Kenshin said, looking deep into her dark blue eyes.  
  
He leaned back against the pole and shadowed his eyes from her sight.  
  
"Ok," Kaoru said, as she looked back into the figure that had just positioned him in a way, that he could hide his tears.  
  
She leaned against the pole of the dojo for support. She Knew that she was going to find out the secret to his past, but the past didn't really matter to her as long as Kenshin was still around.  
  
She sighed and waited for him to start.....  
  
WARNING!!!!! SPOILER!!!!!!!!!!! THIS REALLY TELLS A SUMMARY ABOUT KENSHIN'S PAST!! WARNING! WARNING!!!  
  
The Forgotten Past of The Samurai  
  
**I know Kenshin and Tomoe weren't really married**  
  
Groups of people were traveling on the road to a place where they could call home, when a group of bandits, or also known as robbers ambushed them. Kenshin or he was known as Shinta then, was still a young boy, but very smart for his age.  
  
Shinta's parents had died when he was still very young, they died from a virus called: cholera. All of the people where killed but Shinta because he was protected by three young ladies named, Akane, Sakura, and Kasumi. The one who really saved Shinta was Hiko Seijuro. He murdered all the bandits and told Shinta to go to the nearest village and ask for as much help as possible.  
  
The next day, after Hiko had taken care of all the bandits, he went to the village to check out if Shinta did show up, but he didn't. He went back to the place were the kills happened that night, and found that Shinta had buried all the people who died. Hiko took Shinta and named him Kenshin (KEN for the sword, and SHIN for the heart) because he thought that Shinta was too sweet of a name for a swordsman.  
  
Kenshin trained with Hiko for long years, but finally, Kenshin decided to join the Bakumatsu, but Hiko (Kenshin's Master) won't allow him.  
  
Kenshin did join on his own free will, and disobeyed his master. As he joined the group, he became known as Hitokiri Battosai (Shadow Assassin). He killed many people; to try and create a new era....until.he met her.......... Yukishiro Tomoe.  
  
Kenshin had murdered a young man named Kiyosato who was a member of the Shoguante group. He wasn't a very good fighter, because he was very kill for Kenshin, but he managed to somehow to give Kenshin's first cross scar horizontally on his left cheek. The scar just won't stop bleeding, some women and men said that the scar was cursed, because it just wouldn't heal or stop bleeding.  
  
Time passed for the Battousai and the bleeding stopped, he met Tomoe, which was drinking a sake. She was planning suicide in the future, because she had a small knife hidden underneath kimono. Kenshin killed some drunken men who where playing around with Tomoe, and after that, left the restaurant.  
  
After Kenshin leaves the restaurant, and is followed by Tomoe, he meets up with a Shogunate assassin, who tries to kill him, but in no time at all Kenshin kills him first. Tomoe watched the battle, and then finally realized that Kenshin is the one who caused it to rain blood. It was raining then, and Tomoe was drunk, so she fainted in the falling rain/blood. Kenshin see's her, and brings her to his place, and she ends up staying there.  
  
When Tomoe stayed at Kenshin's house, most of his companions kept making fun of them, and that really just pissed him off. Many things happened then, and Kogoro who was Kenshin's master, told him to leave and go to the countryside, and hide out there, where it would be more peaceful then in Kyoto.  
  
Kogoro asked Tomoe to take care of the Battousai, and that they should marry since it would be better then just a single man goes by himself. A young married couple would not look so obvious.  
  
At the age of 15 Kenshin married Tomoe who was at the age of 18. They didn't care, all that mattered, was that they loved each other. (She's 3 years older than Kenshin)  
  
After 5 long months of their marriage, Kenshin realizes, that he's happy being with Tomoe, and the love they shared for each other.  
  
A traitor on the Ishinshi side, who knew where the Battousai was, sent Enishi, Tomoe's younger brother, out to the love couple.  
  
Kenshin left both of them to talk in private, so he could wait for Tomoe. Enishi told Tomoe that he came here to save Tomoe from Kenshin. Tomoe told him to stay of this dangerous path, and to just go home. But Enishi being young and a misunderstanding child didn't understand why his sister seemed to love and protect the Assassin.  
  
He got very made, and ran off. Kenshin returned, and Tomoe told him something about her, as in, how her fiancée died, and she blamed herself for that cause, because she wasn't able to stop him from leaving Edo. She didn't say who he was, so Kenshin wouldn't leave her like her fiancée did.  
  
After a good nights sleep, she woke up and wrote in her diary. After that, she left the house while the Kenshin was still sleeping. Tomoe believed that although that the Battousai killed many people, he also protected the ones he loved, and she would not allow him to die under any conditions. Good-Bye to her second love............  
  
She went to the Shogunate spies, who she was working for. She tried to kill the lead of the Shogunate spies, but fails, and is knocked out.  
  
After that a spies sent Enishi (Tomoe's brother) to get the Battousai, with the message that he must fight them if he want to Tomoe alive. By then Kenshin had finished reading Tomoe's diary, and was ready to revive her.  
  
Kenshin makes his way through the forest, and to the spot where the leader of the Shogunate spies is holding Tomoe hostage. But due to the loss of blood, be was unbelievably weak, and he's sense of sight was lost, thanks to the last fight he was in against the spies.  
  
After regaining her consciousness, Tomoe went out to see her Kenshin of Battousai fight for her freedom. She didn't want to see him die before her eyes. Tomoe ran up in between the leader of the spies and Kenshin. When the Battousai is about to give the final blow, he slashes Tomoe in half, along with the enemy.  
  
She was killed of the slash of the blade of the Battosai, killed at the hands of her own husband.  
  
***  
  
"I killed my own wife, Tomoe Himura," Kenshin ended.  
  
A pause of silence filled the air, as Kenshin continued to hide his eyes from her. Kaoru hid her eyes as well, not to make any kind of eye contact with him.  
  
Kaoru's blue eyes filled in tears, 'I can't believe he was married! He loved her! So.how could he love me? I thought he was so close to me, but it seems that his mind, is just so far away, how can I live up to what she did for Kenshin? How can he love me, the way he love her?' Kaoru pondered the sad thought in her memory, as Kenshin just sat there, still hiding his eyes under his bangs.  
  
She loved him with all her heart, and he had just sat there and broke it with words. How was this possible? She didn't care about his past, but the past just told her the truth about the samurai sitting there before her.  
  
"You loved her," Kaoru thought aloud, as Kenshin just continued to sit there, hiding the tears that where streaking down his face in sorrow.  
  
"I did," He answered in a deep tone, after a period of silence. He slowly looked up at the crying Kaoru, whose heart had just been broken in half.  
  
'Why did I have to tell her? I just broke her heart with words, how can that be? Why does she have to go through pain, when I'm the one that's cursed. She's doesn't deserve me, I'm too worthless to be ever worthy of a sweet, innocent woman like Kaoru. She's 17 and I'm 29. But yet I love her so, and she loves me in return. But the past.it just keeps coming back to haunt me!' Kenshin thoughts traveled in worry of love between them.  
  
"I'm sorry," Kenshin whispered, as he leaned forward, and hugged Kaoru long and hard, letting the sadness exit her body and into his.  
  
She wrapped her arms around his neck, as he placed his hands around her waist. She blinked a few times, before her eyes were overcome with tears. 'Why?'  
  
Kaoru's eyes roamed everywhere.  
  
It was close to morning. It had taken the whole night to tell his past to her. How much it hurt her to see him living, and breathing before her. He was in such pain, and she couldn't do anything about it!  
  
Kaoru glanced at the moon that was just heading over the mountains. At the edge of the moon, a bright light shined its way into Kaoru's eyes. A bright circle appeared, and snapped itself around her eyes. Her tears slowly dried up into her skin.  
  
Kaoru slowly pulled away from Kenshin, and turned to face the other direction. She gripped her head in her palms, as she opened her mouth in pain, but nothing came out, not a single sound.  
  
* Help me, and I will help you Kaoru Kamiya *  
  
"Kaoru? What's Wrong?" Kenshin questioned in a worry, as she loosened her grip, and slowly glanced up at the cracked gate.  
  
She stood up off the dojo step, and slowly made her way to the gate. She pushed it open just a bit, so she was still facing the gate.  
  
"I'll see you later, don't worry about my safety, you'll never have to look into these eyes again" Kaoru replied with no expression on her face, as she flung open the gate, and ran into the empty streets of Tokyo.  
  
The gate slammed behind her, as Kenshin's eyes just grew. Her nightgown disappeared, and her dark purple kimono with white flowers appeared on her soft body.  
  
"Kaoru!" Kenshin yelled after her, as he ran to the gate and pushed it open as fast as he could. But on the other side, he could not find the figure known as Kaoru Kamiya.  
  
He ran out into the street, only to find a flower with purple petals, and a yellow center. He bent down and picked it up, and caressed it in the palm of his hand, as he put it in his belt loop and looked up from the ground.  
  
The streets were now filled with morning people off on their way to work, and just to go morning shopping. He caught a glance of Kaoru's kimono of dark purple with small white flowers.  
  
"Kaoru!"  
  
"Where did she go?" Kenshin questioned aloud, as he searched for any sign of she love, but no luck, Kaoru was gone.  
  
****  
  
On the other side of Tokyo, at the docks for the cargo ships, a spell- hit girl walked out of no where, to only caught the next boat to Kyoto, and then on her way to the rural village, where Kenshin's killed his wife, Tomoe Himura.  
  
* Kaoru, come to me, and I'll take away all your pain, as well as Kenshin's ** came a sweet innocent voice, which just echoed into her memory, and died down into the blackness of death.  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile, back at the Kamiya Dojo, a boy sleep peaceful, but not for long......  
  
Yahiko opened his eyes half way to meet a hazy view. The hazy view came into focus, and he was able to see the empty futon next to his own. He stretched out his arms and legs as he glanced over at the empty futon again.  
  
'Where's ugly?'  
  
Yahiko sat up and brushed the jungle of warm covers away from his legs. He sat there looking at the unmade futon. He stood up and made his futon. He shifted over to Kaoru's and made it as well.  
  
Yahiko padded sleepily over to the closet were his usual sparring clothes were awaiting him. He slid open the door to his closet, and gripped the clothes hanging from a hanger. He slipped on his hakama over his hips and tied to knot to his belt. He then slipped gi over his shoulders and head to firmly cover his chest.  
  
He closed the closet behind him, and exited his bedroom as well as Kaoru's. He walked down the wooden hall way to the kitchen.  
  
Yahiko peeked his head into the kitchen wondering if Kenshin was making breakfast yet. To his surprise he wasn't at the stove cooking with Kaoru next to him giving him, crap on how to cook it the right way.  
  
"Now that's weird," Yahiko said with a puzzled face, as he turned around and glanced to the room where his wooden sword was. Once in the sparring room and he start practicing early without Kaoru.  
  
"1 and 2 and 1 and 2"  
  
Yahiko paused for a second, after about 10 minutes of practicing, and pondered a thought aloud.  
  
"Where could they be? Maybe out shopping for food and won't be back until lunch, ya that could be it," Yahiko stated to himself, as he continued swinging the wooden sword in a downward motion, and stepping back and forth in the process.  
  
Yahiko glanced an eye at the shadow figure approaching the Kamiya Dojo front door. He stopped his practice once again, and positioned himself so now he was facing the front door, with bokken in hand.  
  
"Yahiko!" came a voice from out side, as the door slid open with such force that it could of just brake off its hinge.  
  
"Sano? What are you doing here?" Yahiko questioned  
  
Yahiko made his was over to Sanosuke in the doorway. Sanosuke slowly stepped in, and sat down on the ground catching his breath.  
  
"Missy, Kaoru," Sano said in between breaths, trying to get air to his lungs.  
  
"What about Kaoru?" Yahiko questioned back, as he knelt beside Sanosuke, patting him on the back. And glanced out the door to see Kenshin standing there, shadowing his bangs again.  
  
"Kaoru's gone!"  
  
"What! Where! What happen!"? Yahiko yelled back, getting up, and rubbing his ear from the pain.  
  
"We don't know! Kenshin just came over and told me she was gone and we've been out looking for her all morning!" Sanosuke yelled.  
  
"We've got to find her!" Yahiko yelled as he rushed his way to the door.  
  
"I don't think so! You're staying here just in case she comes home! And besides just not ready for big fights like me and Kenshin, Little Yahiko!" Sanosuke said to him, as he picked him up by the collar and set him back on the floor in the middle of the room.  
  
"Don't call me little!" the little brat screamed  
  
"Ok then Yahiko, if you get any word, come and find Kenshin or me, ok?" Sano said before he closed the door.  
  
"Ok," Yahiko said in return, as he nodded his head, and watched Sanosuke and Kenshin disappear from his view.  
  
"See ya!" Sano yelled as he shut the door and ran his way to the gate of the dojo.  
  
"Ok Kenshin, things are taken care of here, lets go!" Sanosuke yelled to Kenshin, as he ran to the gate where Kenshin was waiting. Sanosuke ran out the door, as Kenshin shut it behind him, saying a goodbye to the Kamiya Dojo.  
  
Sanosuke and Kenshin ran into the town of Tokyo, to start their search for the one known as Kaoru Kamiya.  
  
*****  
  
Meanwhile on the ocean....  
  
On the sea's, a cargo ship sailed its way towards the city known as Kyoto, with a girl that was under spell aboard.  
  
* The pain you bare in your heart is so strong..why must you put yourself through this? * Questioned a soft and caring voice that just wanted to help.  
  
'Shut up! Leave me alone! Why are you doing this to my body!' Kaoru screamed in her memory, as her face showed no expression, and was leaning over the side of the ship.  
  
* I just want to help you, you love him, and you don't deserve to go through this pain * the voice was sounded even more worried about the young girl.  
  
Kaoru's face still remained expressionless, but small saltwater tears started to slowly and painfully slide down her ivory cheeks from her wonderful blue eyes.  
  
Dark blue and black clouds started to form above Kaoru and the ship. Small water drops hit the water, deck, and now Kaoru's face to only wash all the tears from her cheeks away into the ocean.  
  
Kaoru looked down once more, and saw how the small teardrop waters hit the big water, just to make the sky cry.  
  
'I must get rid of her, and there's only one way.'  
  
Kaoru leaned over the side of the cargo ship farther and farther until she was at the point were she could fall over the edge of the ship and into the cold hard water. She let her eyes roll to the back of her head, as she let her body fall down, down into the waters of hell.  
  
'Its silent, under the water, but, above there, is sound, loud noises that could just hurt me,' Kaoru thought sadly, as she watched her arms and legs, follow her into the darkness, the ceiling of water disappeared, and now she was alone in the darkness.  
  
* Why did you push yourself over? I'm only trying to help *  
  
'I don't need help.I can make it on my own..just..leave me alone.'  
  
She gently closed her eyes and pictured all the good times, that Kenshin and her had together, and how they were going to end here. In the lost sea.  
  
The day passed, and her heart was coming closer to stopping.  
  
'That's it, just fade away,' Kaoru dazed at the inside of her eyelids, as she lost herself in her own memory.  
  
*****  
  
Kenshin looked up and down but found no trace of Kaoru still.  
  
Small tears slid down his face as he turned fast into a dark black alley and he nailed himself to the wall, hiding his eyes beneath his fire, red, bangs, as he slid down the wall.  
  
He positioned himself in the battosai style with his sword across his chest and one knee on the ground, as one hung in the air.  
  
'What am I to do now?' Kenshin questioned, as he looked to the sky, which started to cry upon him. He rested his head down, to catch his breath, he had spent the whole day looking for her with Sanosuke, but they found nothing, not even a hair.  
  
The sun had set, and the black clouds were all he could see now. She was gone, she was really gone. His one love that he had finally regained. He didn't tell her about Tomoe, afraid of something like this would happen. Why? was all he could ask. Why did she have to leave?  
  
Sanosuke ran down the street, and slowed his pace to face Kenshin in the darkened alley, breaking his train of thought. He walked to the corner of the alley, and leaned against it to catch his breath.  
  
"Kenshin.no sign.of.her," Sano managed to say, as he slipped and fell to the ground to stain mud upon the Battousai's face. He was tired; he needed rest, Kenshin looked up with violet caring eyes.  
  
"Sano, my friend" Kenshin said, as he pulled his friend out of the rain, and into the alley were it was now warm and sheltered.  
  
Kenshin leaned Sanosuke against the wall of the alley, as he positioned himself in the Battousai style again.  
  
'Tomoe, You protect Miss Kaoru, and let nothing happen to her. I miss you, so my dear Tomoe. But my question to you is, why did you take her? Why?' Kenshin pondered in his memory, as he fell into a deep sleep. With Sanosuke right behind him. Sano fell down onto Kenshin's lap, where his head rested for a good-night.  
  
******  
  
'Kaoru? Where are you?' Yahiko questioned in his mind, as he placed his butt on the step of the dojo, looking up at the crying sky.  
  
"Kami Kaoru! Why! Baka girl!" Yahiko screamed as lighting crashed upon the dojo, flashing light into every corner that was not lit by candlelight. Yahiko slowly stood up again and went into the forgotten dojo, where children once laughed and played. But the disappearance of Kaoru just saddened the Kamiya Dojo a great deal.  
  
He made his way to his bedroom; he came upon the door and slid it all the way open when a crash of lighting fell upon his face. He entered his room, and closed the door behind him.  
  
He walked slowly in, sorrow, over to his bed, and slipped in silently, not making a sound.  
  
'Kaoru,' Yahiko said once more, as a tear of sorrow leaked from his eye, and spelled him into a deep sleep.  
  
Everyone slipped into a deep sleep at the thought of Kaoru being dead, alive or just kidnapped. The pain of love tore her heart in two. She laded there in the cold water in a deep sleep, with the thought of her love Kenshin stained in her memory.  
  
' Ken-shin ' she thought, as her memory died, and a heart stopped it's beating for the time being.before her true love came to her rescue.  
  
After a night of cold sickening ocean water. The assistant master of the Kamiya Kasshin Style had washed up on the shore just the west of Kyoto.  
  
A heart started once again, as the body of the spell-hit girl, washed up on shore, to be alive once again. She sensed the voice was coming again with a warm-hearted breath, and sure enough...  
  
Finally, a soft, yet gently voice came to echoe into her memory of pain and hate.  
  
* Kaoru, why did you do that? You could of just traveled on the boat safely, and yet you put yourself in pain. * The voice came, as the sun slowly rose onto Kaoru's ivory skin causing a light glow from her left cheek.  
  
'Because, I was trying to get rid of you,' Kaoru replied in her mind back to the echoing voice.  
  
** Why? Fine, have it your way, I'll leave you for now, let you think on your own time ** the voice said once more, before it broke her free of the spell of controlling one's mind.  
  
"I'm alive," Kaoru said out loud, as she was lying on her belly.  
  
Kaoru looked to the shore sky, where seagulls flew overhead without anyone noticing. She took a glance at her arm slowly, scared that something bad had happened to it, and her arm felt like it was about to fall off.  
  
When her arm finally came into view, blood was slowly and painfully sliding down her arm to her hand, where she cupped the blood in a fist. She flipped herself so now she was on her back, and could get a better look at the injury.  
  
A huge cut was implanted into her right arm, and the blood wouldn't stop. She slowly leaned up in pain of her arm, and tore a piece of her kimono at the bottom. She rapped the piece of cloth hard around the injury so that the blood would stop.  
  
She took a quick look at the rest of her body. Multiple cuts and burses on her left and right leg, two cuts from a rock on her neck, and a small scar on the left side of her ear.  
  
She leaned back on the cold sand, and closed her eyes nice and gently.  
  
'Now I share your pain my way,' Kaoru thought to herself, as she slipped into another deep black dream, listening to the seacoast.  
  
* I hope she'll be all right * came the voice, as it faded out the sound of water, and echoed itself into the back of her memory.  
  
She had finally gained control again.  
  
****  
  
"Sano, come on, its time to get up,"  
  
"Please Sanosuke! My lap hurts!" Kenshin said with an innocent rurouni smile.  
  
Sano's eyes fluttered open to see Kenshin's face right above his.  
  
"Oh, hi ya Kenshin," Sano said with a toothy smile, as his hand went up and waved itself back and forth and back and forth and back and forth and back and forth.  
  
"Kami Kenshin, did I sleep all night? And how did you sleep?"  
  
Sanosuke leaned up off the rurouni's lap, and stretched out his long legs and arms.  
  
"Yes Sano, you did sleep all night, and I slept like a baby, that I did," Kenshin replied, as he to stretched out his medium arms and legs, and started to try and wake up his lap with a tingling feeling that hurt.  
  
"Oh, Sorry Kenshin," Sano said, with him rubbing his hand behind his head, as he said Indian style.  
  
"Its ok Sano, that it is," Kenshin said with his famous rurouni smile.  
  
He sat back again on the wall of the alley, and closed his eyes.  
  
"We better get hunting for Kaoru again, and I think I have an idea on where she is Sano, although I have a feeling that Miss Kaoru won't make the trip so easy" Kenshin said as he opened his eyes again looked straight into Sano's eyes, having his full attention for once.  
  
"Ok then, where is she?" Sano questioned, as he couldn't wait to hear this.  
  
******  
  
The sun was high in the sky, and Yahiko still hadn't gotten up yet. The sunlight hit corners of the room, which reflected the light right onto Yahiko's eyes, which made him sigh, and start complaining again.  
  
He slipped the sheets over his head again, and took another sigh. He quickly flew the covers off himself, just to lie there doing nothing, sitting in the sunlight to warm up in the sunlight.  
  
'Yahiko! Time to get up!' Yahiko echoed Kaoru's voice in the back of his head.  
  
And all in one second, Yahiko came flying up into the air, and landing on the wooden floor of his bedroom.  
  
'Ok, time to practice, come up!' The non-kaoru screamed in his mind, as he got up and made his bed for the first time.  
  
"My god, even when she isn't here, she gives he a head ache," Yahiko mumbled to himself, as he padded sleepily over to the closet and once again grabbing his sparring clothing.  
  
"Kaoru! Ugly! I hate you!" Yahiko screamed to the ceiling, shaking his fist the same time in the middle of the air.  
  
He put on his sparring clothing quickly and ran into the kitchen to grab a quick bite, and then go practice, and finish doing the chores around the Kamiya Dojo.  
  
He grabbed a carrot with sugar and exited the kitchen at top Speed running. He opened the door to the sparring room where his wooden sword was, to find a figure sitting there in middle of the sparring room.  
  
*****  
  
"In Kyoto? But how do you know that?" Sano questioned, as he leaned forward on his hands.  
  
"I just told you about my past Sanosuke, and now Tomoe as taken Kaoru to Kyoto to see if Miss Kaoru is go enough for me, but, I could never get mad at her, so it has to be for a good reason, that it must," Kenshin said with his eyes shut, while he took another bite of the bread in his hands.  
  
"Ok Kenshin, I'm trusting you on this one, but I'm coming with you!" Sano said with an anger face.  
  
"Sano, I think it would be best if you stayed here and helped Yahiko with the dojo, that I do," Kenshin said again, while he took another bite chewing it one bite at a time.  
  
"Why Kenshin! You know I can do it! I can fight! The last time we went to Kyoto I saved our butts big time!" Sano stated, while Kenshin was shaking his head a no, and finished his breakfast.  
  
"Sanosuke, you know as while as I do that I don't want you to come so that way you can see Miss Kaoru and I kiss, that I do, oops," Kenshin stated back as he stopped chewing, while a dark red brushed itself along his cheeks.  
  
"Kenshin, you sly fox!" Sano said, and gave Kenshin a blink of the right eye.  
  
"So Sanosuke, would you do that for me? Would ya?" Kenshin questioned, while looking at the ground still a red.  
  
"Of course then, you and missy have a thing going on, and I wouldn't want to break that," Sano said as he nodded his head up and down to agree with Kenshin.  
  
"Ok, I'm going to get going now Sano, that I am. Make sure Yahiko doesn't get into the carrots again, they make him hyperactive I don't know why though, maybe it's because I put that spice called sugar on it," Kenshin said and started laughing.  
  
"Ok then Kenshin, I see ya!"  
  
"Bye!" Kenshin said with a smile, as he waved his hand back and forth before disappearing into the crowd.  
  
*******  
  
The coast was cold next to the sea. Kaoru's injured body stained the golden sand around her to a bloody red. Small creatures gathered around her body to see the stained blood.  
  
* You're still alive? Thank the lord, see if you can get up *  
  
'I'll see what I can do' Kaoru tried to get up, but fell right back into her own blood.  
  
* I need to go again, I'll be back shortly, and keep trying..I know you can do it Kaoru, Kenshin needs you*  
  
"I can do it, I know I can!" Kaoru screamed out loud, as the waves came crashing in, and the cold water placing itself upon the bloody girl. She fell back in pain, and just stayed there.  
  
"Ken-shin," said Kaoru, as a tear rolled down her cheek, as she again looked to the dark clouded sky.  
  
'He loved her, and he still does. What does that make me? Second in line?' Kaoru questioned, as she again fell into a deep sleep. Bloody tears slipped down her ivory skin, only to stain more sand red.  
  
****  
  
"Grampa I'm heading out to the coast for the evening to catch some crabs for dinner!" Misao yelled to her grandpa, before bursting out of the house, with a bag in hand towards the coast of Kyoto.  
  
"Misao! Wait!" Grandpa yelled after her, but it was to late, she had already disappeared into the streets of Kyoto. He rolled his eyes, and walked back into the house wondering if Misao was going to be home before dark.  
  
'I can't wait to eat tonight!' Misao screamed in memory with glee, and ran faster towards the bleeding body of Kaoru.  
  
******  
  
"What are you doing here?" Yahiko questioned, as his face just was trying to get over the surprise of seeing Megumi.  
  
"I was just wondering if Kenshin or the others were around, I took the day off and I just wanted to visit you guys," Megumi greeted Yahiko, as she stood up from the floor and walked over to the sleepy Yahiko.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry to say that Kaoru ran off, and now Kenshin is after her, I have no idea where Sanosuke is at this time," Yahiko just looked down in torture as Megumi's eyes just started to fill with light blue tears.  
  
"Sir Ken is gone?"  
  
"Yes, and Kaoru is gone as well,"  
  
"I'm going after them! Where is Sanosuke?" Megumi snapped herself out of her trans, and ran to the door to the back yard to find nothing.  
  
"Like I said, I have no clue where Sano is, don't you ever listen?" Yahiko walked up to the figure in the doorway, as she quickly brushed him aside, and bolted for the front door.  
  
"They might need help," Megumi cried, as Yahiko caught her hand and stopped her from opening the front door.  
  
"They don't need a doctor Megumi, they need to be left alone. Let Kenshin take care of this one. In the mean time, I need some real help here around the Dojo, so do you think you could help me out here?" Yahiko tried to get off the subject of Kenshin and Kaoru, and just waited for an answer from the crying Megumi.  
  
"Fine, I'll help you Yahiko, but if anything goes wrong, I'm blaming it all on you,"  
  
"I'm always in trouble anyway, so go ahead," Yahiko smiled, and let go of Megumi's wrist to set her free of his child grip.  
  
"Lets get some Lunch," Yahiko and walked in the direction of the kitchen, and paused to wait of Megumi.  
  
"Sure," Megumi followed Yahiko into the kitchen were they started making their evening snack.  
  
***  
  
Sanosuke made his way down the barren street, seeming like everything was slowly passing him by. He wondered about Kaoru, Kenshin, and even Yahiko. 'I wonder if Megumi is at the clinic?' Sanosuke's mind was traveling everywhere; he even wondered why Fox lady hadn't fallen for him yet.  
  
"Good Luck Kenshin," Sano said to himself, as he entered a restaurant to have lunch before he went over to the Dojo to have some real lunch.  
  
******  
  
Kenshin slowly walked down to the docks, to get on one of those cargo ships he's always heard about. He smiled willingly, not knowing that he would get seasick in the future.  
  
He walked up to the ticket manager, and asked for a ticket to Kyoto. The manager gave him the ticket and Kenshin paid the price, as he walked down the fogged docks, and finally found the ship 702FD. He boarded the ship, and glanced once more at the docks to Tokyo, before setting off into the ocean.  
  
*****  
  
Misao ran faster and faster until she reached the coast. She jumped down a golden sand hill until she fell on her butt in laughter.  
  
"Ya, gramps didn't say that I couldn't also go swimming," Misao said with a smile as she dropped the bag, and rushed her way to the water. Trying to take off her clothes in the movement of her running.  
  
Once over another sand hill, her eyes grew at the sight of blood on the red beach. And slipped her shirt on again.  
  
"What the,"  
  
She looked out into the dark waters and then onto the beach again. She stepped down the hill, and tripped over herself.  
  
"Miss Kaoru?" Misao screamed, as she looked to her right, to see Kaoru lying on her back, up against the other sand hill with blood escaping her every breath.  
  
"Misao?"  
  
"Miss Kaoru!" Misao screamed, as she quickly got up from her spot and slid into Kaoru's side, making her scream out in pain and blood to throw itself on Misao's lap.  
  
"Hi," Kaoru said with a willingly smile of blood, her eyes went black, and she fainted into a deep smile.  
  
"Kaoru! How! Why! Himura!" Misao questioned fastly, as she picked up Kaoru's half dead body and flung her over her shoulders, and supported her legs ready to run.  
  
"We'll get you to a hospital!"  
  
* Live Kaoru! Live for him! * The voice screamed again, as Kaoru's heart stopped beating. Her chest slowly dropped on the back of Misao. Her dead body was going to a hospital in hope that she could be brought back to life somehow.  
  
After a night of running, and carrying Kaoru on her back, she was starting to get very tired. But she had only until nightfall until they reached the hospital in Kyoto.  
  
"God girl, it didn't take me long to get to that beach, but you're giving me a heck of a time on trying to get back to my own home," Misao said in exhaustion, as she rested a hand against a tree, and leaned into it, with Kaoru still on her back.  
  
"I'm going as fast as I can, just hold on Kaoru, it won't be fair now," Misao struggled to start a run again. She jogged up, jumping over logs, stumps, and other objects in her way.  
  
* C'mon Kaoru! You can make it! Wake up! * The voice echoed. A dark figure started running to Kaoru in her own memory. The figure took on the shape of an elder woman, but who was she?  
  
'Who, who are you?' Kaoru questioned, as she watched the figure run closer and closer until she came into view.  
  
*My name is Yukishiro Tomoe, and I'm here to help you Kaoru* Tomoe replied, as she bent down next to Kaoru, and placed her head on her lap.  
  
'You're Kenshin's wife, but he told me you were dead,' Kaoru looked up at the beautiful woman of a low ponytail, midnight black hair, brown eyes, and a darken kimono.  
  
* Yes I am, and yes I am dead Kaoru, my spirit stayed behind to keep an eye on Kenshin. But the pain in that cross scar I gave him to remember our love is just tearing your heart in two. So I had to come and help you, Kaoru * Tomoe explained, before leaning Kaoru up to meet her deep brown eyes.  
  
'You're here to help me?' Kaoru questioned, as she just wanted to faint backwards.  
  
* Yes, now, just get some sleep, and I'll help you recover * Tomoe's voice was calm and ready. She placed Kaoru's head back down on the black thoughts of Kaoru's memory. 'I'll help you Kaoru, just hold on.'  
  
****  
  
Kenshin woke up from a deep sleep and slipped out from underneath the covers. He slipped on his sandals and walked out of his sleeping cabin. He trolled to the right side of the boat and leaned over to not only see blue water, but a deepen red.  
  
"Miss Kaoru?"  
  
'No, that, just must have been a shark or something, ya, a shark,' Kenshin assured himself.  
  
Kenshin slowly leaned forward, only to throw up blood over the front of the boat. He leaned back over to the side, and fell to the deck of the ship, and fainted.  
  
'God, being seasick isn't fun, that it is not,' Kenshin thought to himself, as he sat himself up, into an Indian style, and leaned his reverse blade sword against his chest.  
  
"Ya, buddy, you ok?" questioned a member of the crew, and walked over to meet Kenshin sickening looking face.  
  
"No, do you think you could help me back to my cabin?"  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
The crewmember caught Kenshin, and looked at his ticket in his hand. The crewmember threw Kenshin's right arm over his shoulder. He dragged Kenshin to his sleeping cabin of 303 to safely go back to bed.  
  
"Room 303, here it is,"  
  
The crewmember opened the door slowly, and placed Kenshin on the bed, while placing a blanket over him. He exited the room, and a few minutes later he came back with a glass of water and set it on the bedside table.  
  
"There you go, sleep well, and get better sir, we arrive in Kyoto tomorrow morning sir,"  
  
The crewmember bowed, and exited the cabin.  
  
"Thank you,"  
  
'I know that Tomoe wouldn't even hurt a fly. But I'm starting to get very worried about Kaoru. What happened if she hurt herself? What if that was her blood! Tomoe, please take care of Kaoru. She means the world to me now, and I don't want to let her go so soon. Help her Tomoe, help her,' Kenshin shuttered in his memory, as he to slipped away into a dark dream until that next sunny morning.  
  
****  
  
Misao finally reached the city of Kyoto, and rushed Kaoru's dead body to the hospital as fast as her tired out legs could carry her. She burst open the doors to the front office.  
  
"Someone help Miss Kaoru! She's about to die!" Misao screamed, as a doctor came rushing in towards her, looking at the injured Kaoru on Misao's back.  
  
"What's the matter-what the heck happened to her! Please, follow me and quickly" The doctor screamed in fright, as she quickly turned around, and motioned Misao to follow her down the hall.  
  
The doctor and Misao rushed down the hall to an open room, and threw Kaoru on the bed; the blood was slipping from her body and quick.  
  
"Come on Kaoru!" Misao slapped Kaoru across the cheek, causing it to turn a bright red.  
  
"Ok, one two three," The doctor said, as she pushed on Kaoru's chest repeated times, but still no heart beat.  
  
'I must live on for Kenshin, I must wake up!' Kaoru screamed to herself in her mid, as she forced herself out of a dream sleep that totally caught the doctor and Misao off guard.  
  
Kaoru's body flew into the air, as blood followed her, and she landed hard back on the futon. Her body glowed a dark blue, and then died down. Kaoru's chest slowly rose and sunk. She was once again alive.  
  
She had to live to have love for Kenshin. She had just pulled herself out of death. Tomoe's voice echoed through Kaoru's head, causing her to scream once more, before going silent.  
  
"I did it," Kaoru said with a bloody smile, and closed her eyes gently.  
  
The blood from the injuries slowed down. Her scars and brushes were deeper than ever, but could be helped. The doctor sighed, as so did Misao.  
  
"Good, she's ok," The doctor said.  
  
A nurse came rushing in with bandages, and cloth and placed them on the table next to Kaoru's bed, reach to start tending to the injuries.  
  
"Miss Kaoru," Misao said with a smile, as she watches the Kaoru breathe up and down.  
  
"Miss, we must get to work on this young lady, I will have to ask you to leave the room," The nurse said with a serious face and motioned Misao to the door. Misao just simply just nodded her head, and exited the room and closed the door behind her. Misao walked back down the hall to the waiting room, and sat down. She sighed once more before coming back to a normal heart rate.  
  
'How on Earth did Kaoru get her?' Misao questioned in her memory, as she fell asleep. Tired after the long run, of saving Miss Kaoru's life.  
  
It was now nighttime, and everyone was tired. Kenshin asleep in a soft warm bed. Yahiko sleeping in his warm futon. Kaoru in the hospital room, earning herself a good rest as well as Misao who fell asleep in the waiting room.  
  
'Please Kenshin, find me, I want to go home,' And with that thought said, Kaoru shut her eyes, to only have the rest of the world follow her into a deep sleep.  
  
***  
  
*****  
  
The sun took its time rising over the hills and mountains, to awaken the still sleeping towns and cities. The porthole to Kenshin's cabin was lit with sunlight that jagged up his face to meet his closed eyes.  
  
Kenshin fluttered opened his eyes to meet a hazy daze. The view came into focus, and he could see his little yet comfortable cabin. He slowly exited his warmed bed, and slipped on his hard sandals.  
  
He made the bed with a smile and grabbed his bag from the chair in the corner, and grabbed the knob of the door to his cabin.  
  
"I slept peaceful, and now I feel great," Kenshin said to himself, as he opened the door, and closed it behind him.  
  
"Its nice out, that it is," Kenshin said with a smile as he turned to his left, and walked towards the exiting gate.  
  
It was early, and the morning breeze reminded him of Kaoru's light touch to his right cheek.  
  
"Miss Kaoru, how I miss you so," Kenshin said, as he closed his see, and gazed over the side of the boat to take a quick look at the blue- greenish water.  
  
He walked to the gate, and set his bag next to him, waiting for them to arrive at Kyoto. A fog was met at the docks of Kyoto. The boat pulled in, and was locked in hard to the wooden docks. Kenshin was the very first one of the ship, and stepped onto land.  
  
'Thank the lord! I couldn't stand another day on that boat!'  
  
The streets advertised all different kinds of trading goods that really caught Kenshin's eyes. But kept away cause he knew if he got close, he would just have to buy something.  
  
"I should head to Miss Misao's house to see if she as seen Miss Kaoru at all," Kenshin mumbled under his breath, as he started a walk in the direction of Misao's home.  
  
*******  
  
"I can't believe she's going to be alright, and that we managed to get her here without waking her up," Misao entered the room with a breakfast tray in hand. Made just for Kaoru Kamiya.  
  
The tray carried eggs, bacon, pancakes, and the usual breakfast. She placed it to the side of Kaoru's bed. Misao sat down next to the sleeping figure waiting for her to wake up.  
  
'She must have been running away from something, or Himura must of broke her heart,' Misao thought, as she began to tighten her fist.  
  
'Himura, you better hadn't broken her heart, or I swear I'll kill you,' Misao's hand tighten into a fist. She slowly cooled herself off, and just watched the sleeping figure of Karou.  
  
It was about high noon, and Kaoru's food was getting cold. Misao continued to watch Kaoru's sleeping figure.  
  
Kaoru fluttered open her eyes to find Misao hovering over her like a hawk. She slowly leaned up out of her bed to meet her friends face. The breakfast tray was now cooled off and ready to be eaten.  
  
"Morning, your at my house Miss Kaoru, you slept until high noon,"  
  
Misao set the breakfast tray over Kaoru's lap.  
  
"Oh, thank you, I don't know what to say" Kaoru said, and took the food willingly.  
  
"So," Misao mumbled, as she crossed her arms, and sat Indian style, as she watched Kaoru eat the food.  
  
"I bet you want to know what the heck I'm doing here, right?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Ok, I guess I'll tell you. Ok, it took place 3 days ago, when I couldn't get sleep. Kenshin had told me about his past and it really took me by surprise. I mean of course his past didn't mean that must to me, but that was one heck of a past you know what I mean? Anyway, when I looked at the moon over the mountain half way, I some how got spell-hit if you know what I mean,"  
  
Kaoru paused, and went on "The voice took me to the docks, and when I was on the boat, about 3 hours later I was underwater with my heart stopped and but my memory still working for some stupid odd reason. I washed up on shore, and you found me, and that's pretty much all I can remember."  
  
"Wow! That's a lot to say if you ask me, and I'm just as surprised that you remember all of that,"  
  
"Ya," Kaoru sighed, and took a bite of the eggs.  
  
"What? Is there more?"  
  
"Yes, I know that I love Kenshin from the bottom of my heart, I just can't escape the thought of him being married once,"  
  
Kaoru was hiding her eyes with her bangs and putting her fork down on the breakfast tray.  
  
"What? Himura was married! He lied to me! To who?"  
  
"Tomoe, Tomoe Himura. I have a feeling that I'm going to have to leave in a short time, sorry to say. But thank you so much for saving me Miss Misao, I really think of you as a great friend," Kaoru said, not lifting her head to give Misao a smile.  
  
"Its ok, I think I'll leave you to eat your food, you never know what could happen! Himura just may ask you to marry him. And I think you're the perfect woman for Himura, its just he needs to get over himself I guess,"  
  
Misao walked out of the room, leaving Kaoru alone again.  
  
"I guess so Miss Misao,"  
  
Misao walked down the hall, while swinging her arms. She turned the corner where she met a breakfast dish waiting for her.  
  
"Good morning Misao, how is Miss Kaoru doing?"  
  
A girl at the counter questioned, as she set the breakfast in front of her, and Misao just jumped right into the breakfast.  
  
"She's feeling better, and I have to say, that her heart is pretty broken because of Himura," Misao replied, as the girl just stared at her, and got back to serving the other costumers.  
  
'I hope that Kaoru would be alright then,' the girl thought to herself, as she gave a costumer his drink of orange juice.  
  
Misao was about 15 minutes into her breakfast when  
  
Knock, Knock, Knock,  
  
A sound came from the back door of Misao's home.  
  
"Coming,"  
  
Misao slid open the door, to see a figure of a samurai standing there. It was Kenshin Himura.  
  
"Himura?" Miaso questioned with a puzzled look, as she Motioned him into her warm yet comfortable home.  
  
"Miss Miaso, have you seen Kaoru around these parts at all?" Kenshin questioned with a rurouni smile.  
  
"Ya, but why would you want to see her, after all you broke her heart," Misao answered as Kenshin's eyes widened.  
  
"Miss Misao, just where is Kaoru! I must see her!"  
  
Kenshin grabbed Misao's shoulders, while throwing her against the door. He had streaks of tears slowly traveling down his ivory skin.  
  
"Get the heck off of me Himura! She's in the guest room to the side of the restaurant, near the garden patch!"  
  
Kenshin jumped over her. He ran down the hall, and turned the corner as fast as possible, to come across the guest room.  
  
He slowed down when he finally reached the door, and slid it open. He closed it behind him hard and turned around to see his true love.  
  
"Kaoru!" He screamed, seeing Kaoru jerk her head up from the pillow, as tears followed from her face.  
  
"Kenshin?"  
  
Kaoru's eyes grew at the site of her love in the doorway. They stared for a few seconds, before Kenshin threw his body on Kaoru in a hug, and cried hard on her shoulder.  
  
"I thought I lost you Kaoru!" Kenshin's tears came harder and faster down his face. His eyes were again shadowed by his red fire bangs.  
  
"Ken-shin," Kaoru said, as more tears slid down her ivory skin, and hugged him tightly in return. The pain from her injuries didn't matter, as long as he was there with her.  
  
They hugged and hugged, until her injuries started to slowly rush blood again. The blood flooded down her body, causing her to faint in tears in the arms of her true love.  
  
"I love you," Kenshin whispered to her, but it was to late, she didn't catch any of his words, before she fainted into her own dreams.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Ok, so I posted this story again for the 3rd time, so no bad reviews.......^_^ thanks.....ok,......Please R&R!!!!  
  
**Rurouni Kenshin theme music**  
  
Ok, next time on Rurouni Kenshin: Kaoru may be half way through the journey, but it doesn't mean that Enishi can't be involved......bye! NEKO 


	2. ch 2

Chapter 2: A New Love  
  
* So, Kenshin finally found you, I just knew he would Kaoru*  
  
Tomoe smiled.  
  
'Ya, hard to think that out of all the places in the world Kenshin really found me finally, but I still can't help but feel he still doesn't love me in return'  
  
She slowly stood up, and started walking around in her own memory.  
  
* Yes, but now we can finally take away his and your pain together, and I know for a fact that he's deeply in love with you Kaoru. Its just you forbid yourself to see it *  
  
'Ya, the fact that really knowing he had two sides once. You fell in love with the Battousai, and I with the Rurouni. But how can he love such a young girl like me? I don't understand it,'  
  
Kaoru sat down, and curled herself into a ball.  
  
'This just doesn't make any more sense. You're supposed to be dead, and yet you are here in my head. Why? This is just way to confusing for my taste really.'  
  
** Kaoru, I watch over Kenshin, its what I promised him. The only way to get rid of all this confusion is for you to travel to the rural village where Kenshin killed me. Please do this for me Kaoru. A sweet innocent girl like you can understand as well as I do, that Kenshin needs help **  
  
'I'll listen to you Tomoe. But I'm really trusting you on this one. This is based on trust, not fate. I've already done with fate, its destiny I'm worried about. I'll go,'  
  
Kaoru's eyes heated up into tears, as they slid down her smooth skin.  
  
.  
  
'I just, love him. That's all I can offer, but I feel like its not enough,'  
  
Kaoru sunk herself into her arms, hiding her face from the sight.  
  
** Kaoru, please don't cry, I'll help you pull through this. Just listen to me. **  
  
Tomoe smiled, and bent down to comfort Kaoru in her need. Kaoru glanced up to see Tomoe's half smile.  
  
** Trust me Kaoru **  
  
'Ok. I trust you.'  
  
Kaoru smiled in return.  
  
She studied Tomoe's face. Kaoru had seen this face from somewhere. But where? How could this feeling be so friendly, yet deadly? How?  
  
** What is it Kaoru? Why are you looking at me in that way? **  
  
'You look, strangely almost exactly like my mother,'  
  
Tomoe's eyes widened.  
  
A bright white flash came.  
  
Kaoru and Tomoe disppeared into the blinding light.  
  
Kaoru was in sight of the inside of her eyelids.  
  
Kenshin laded next to his love in a half sleep, wandered off in thought. Kaoru slowly fluttered her blue eyes open to meet Kenshin's half opened violet eyes.  
  
"Miss Kaoru, you're finally awake, good morning, you slept for a whole night,"  
  
"Ken-shin,"  
  
"Ssshhh..you need your rest, that you do,"  
  
Kenshin gave his sweet rurouni smile, as he swept a finger to Kaoru's lips.  
  
How much he just wanted to kiss her there and then. But she was to injured for that. Battousai just wanted to come out and take her as his. But she was his woman. No other man would lay a finger on her. Not even Sanosuke.  
  
Kenshin placed a hot cloth on her fore head.  
  
Kaoru sighed, as she tried to relax, with the company of her favorite rurouni.  
  
"Kenshin,"  
  
Kaoru was silenced again at Kenshin's finger. His eyes flickered a yellow with an amber mix.  
  
"I told you before Kaoru, that you need your rest, that you do,"  
  
Kaoru was shocked at the fact that Kenshin didn't call her 'Miss Kaoru' this time.  
  
Kenshin smiled again.  
  
He dipped the cloth again in the hot water, and placed it on Kaoru's forehead.  
  
'Finally, she's awake,'  
  
Kenshin watched Kaoru's sleeping figure. Eyeing her body from top to bottom. Her soft curves drove him nuts. He loved her so much. The hot breath from his mouth arose in a small cloud above his lips.  
  
"Its so cold in here,"  
  
Kenshin pulled the blanket over his shoulders, which followed his figure to the wooden floor. He brushed his fire, red hair aside, as he placed his sword across his shoulder.  
  
He sighed, and glanced to the angel's figure again.  
  
She stared back into his violet eyes with such intensity. Her breath as well turned into hot air of the morning.  
  
They stayed in that state of staring one another, until their eyes watered.  
  
"Kenshin?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Do you believe in young love?"  
  
Kaoru shifted from his sight. Her eyes stared to fill with hot tears.  
  
"That doesn't matter, all I know is that I need to protect you Kaoru, that I do,"  
  
"But that's the problem! Do you only stay around to protect me?! Or do I mean more to you than that! I mean do you love me?! Because I know I have no problem saying I love you!"  
  
Kaoru covered her lips in shock.  
  
Kenshin sat there stunned at her words. 'Did she just say she loved me in return?'  
  
Kenshin shifted closer to her, as he placed his sword to the side.  
  
Kenshin embraced her finally. The time had finally come. The time where he finally could hold her in such a way, that it meant that he truly loved her. His head hovered above hers'. Wanting to take her lips slowly and in a romantic matter.  
  
His breath placed was placed upon her red, rosy lips, as he began to lower himself to her level.  
  
"Ken-shin,"  
  
The moist smell of his presence was the most wonderful thing she had ever felt. His body against her. Embracing a single hug of love. Soon to become a true love's kiss.  
  
"Is it true?"  
  
Kenshin closed his eyes, to get over the silence that had entered the room.  
  
"Kenshin..I."  
  
"Don't,..... Just answer me,...... is it true Kaoru?"  
  
Kenshin's arm wandered to the small of her back, as he brought her in close to meet his body heat.  
  
His free arm, came in contact against hers', as their finger laced together.  
  
"Yes,"  
  
A sweet sound responded, as he brought his lips just above hers'. The silence followed through the room, setting off some heat, to warm the love inside.  
  
"Kenshin, I, we, have to leave,"  
  
Putting some distance between them, she backed away.  
  
"Kaoru,...... what's the matter?"  
  
"We have to leave Kenshin, to the rural village." Kaoru yawned." To meet up with Tomoe, and we must hurry Kenshin, before it's to late."  
  
"Kaoru,..Tomoe is dead, she is no more. I was in love with her once, and I am still..but that is the past. I set it behind me. I see you before me, nothing else,"  
  
Kenshin smiled.  
  
Kaoru's tears continued down her skin.  
  
Kenshin lifted up his hand to brush the swelling tears away from her beautiful eyes. The area that surrounded her eyes was red, and swelling. The blueness of her eyes stood out in the morning dawning warmth.  
  
"Kenshin, I'm,.....I'm sorry what as happened here. I know so much, and yet so little.I'm so confused. You're body is so close to mine, but your heart beats in the past Kenshin. I'm not even sure you've really given up your past. I think that you can't forgive yourself at anytime....and yet I feel your pain! Why!!! Why must you go through pain!!!!!!"  
  
Kaoru's eyes started swelling once again, while pounding on his chest for safety.  
  
"Kaoru, no koishii, I only go through pain when I'm not able to kiss you, the way I've longed for Kaoru,"  
  
Kenshin slowly pushed Kaoru to the wooden floor of the guest room. He skin pressed against hers', as she could feel a groan in her lower stomach.  
  
Kenshin's mouth inserted onto hers'. The passionate kiss began to become even deeper. Kenshin ran his tongue against the bottom of her lip, wanting to enter. Kaoru's mouth opened, and Kenshin was sent in. They played with each other for a while.  
  
They rolled atop each other, each wanting control of the other. More and more, each of their lips began to turn a rose color, as their bodies let out a romantic final kiss.  
  
Kaoru rolled onto her back, panting for breath of the cold morning. Kenshin lay beside her, panting as well.  
  
Kaoru shifted under Kenshin arm for warmth. The cold breeze of morning air entered the room again. The kiss was deep. Very deep. Kaoru closed her eyes as she sighed, in remembrance, of Yahiko, Sanosuke and Megumi.  
  
The thought of just leaving them behind like that was sad enough.  
  
And she missed them.  
  
Mostly Megumi, although they had a lot of fights on Kenshin, and how Sanosuke is a baka, they always found time to talk.  
  
'I wonder how they're doing now, hhmm.I bet better than I am, after all.these injuries are going to take time to heal.'  
  
***  
  
Yahiko ran back and forth across the floor of the dojo, shining it until you could see your own face.  
  
The floor was spotless in a matter of seconds. Yahiko staggered across the floor, tired and bored. He made his way over to the water basket, where he dropped it in with not a care in the world.  
  
He sighed.  
  
He sat down for a rest from the chores. The chore list.OH! The chore list, the pain of doing everything by yourself, without a single person helping. Wow! That would be some hard work. Yahiko sat against the pole to the dojo and sighed once more.  
  
"Kaoru, Kenshin, where are you?" Yahiko stated to himself.  
  
Sanosuke and Megumi turned the corner, and walked up the gate of the Kaimya Dojo.  
  
He opened it with ease, and shut the gate behind him after Megumi.  
  
Sanosuke and Megumi walked down the stoned path, and into the back yard of the garden, where they found Yahiko half asleep on the step.  
  
"Hey Yahiko," Sano greeted the young boy with a smile.  
  
Yahiko peeked through his left eye to see Sano standing there. He leaned up out of his sleeping position.  
  
"Evening Little Yahiko," Megumi greeted with a half smile.  
  
"Hey Sano, Megumi, why are you here?" Yahiko questioned out of concern.  
  
"I just came to check up on ya, and to tell you the news I heard from Megumi about Kenshin and Kaoru," Sano replied, as he smirked at the Yahiko and pointed to the figure next to him.  
  
"Tell me,"  
  
Sano walked over to him, and sat his butt down on the dojo step next to Yahiko.  
  
He placed his bag on the ground next to his right leg.  
  
Megumi followed, but folded her legs underneath her, and sat next to Sanosuke  
  
"Kenshin made it safely to Kyoto, and found Kaoru at Misao's place where Kaoru was taken care of and her injuries of falling over board,"  
  
"Wow, Kenshin found her, injuries? What injuries?!" Yahiko whispered in a breathless voice, as he looked hard at Sanosuke.  
  
"They'll be returning shortly, and Kaoru fell over board on the way to Kyoto, so ya.she's almost healed"  
  
He leaned back to the ground and closed his eyes, with his hands supporting his head.  
  
"I'd say, about tomorrow evening they'll arrive home," Megumi smiled, and placed a hand on Sanosuke's hand, making him blush a quick pink.  
  
"Cool, I guess I better do the rest of the chores then. Thanks Sano.Megumi,"  
  
Yahiko turned his head and looked towards the kitchen where the dishes hadn't been done in about 2 days. The chore list had come back to haunt him.  
  
"Yes, but the rest looks pretty great Little Yahiko," Sano stated.  
  
"Yes, I would have to agree with Mr. Know-it-all over here or chicken- shimatta,"  
  
Megumi agreed.  
  
She pointed to Sanosuke, and looked around the spotless dojo.  
  
"I told you not to call me little Sanosuke!"  
  
He got up and stumbled into the kitchen where the carrots were, and the spice known as sugar.  
  
"What was that comment? CHICKEN-SHIMATTA??!!"  
  
"No, just...relax.....chicken-shimatta," Megumi snickered to herself.  
  
Sanosuke turned to the figure that was looking through the kitchen cabinet for something. Yahiko, what was he doing? Oh, crap, not the SPICE!  
  
"No Yahiko! Don't'!"  
  
Sanosuke got to his feet chased Yahiko around the kitchen, where Yahiko grabbed the sugar and carrot.  
  
"Now, let the fun begin! We'll see who can mess with me after this sugar rush!"  
  
Yahiko shuck the sugar over the carrot and took a bite.  
  
His eyes widened, as he threw the carrot aside, and started eating the sugar.  
  
"No!!!"  
  
Megumi started a little giggle.  
  
"This is not the time to be LAUGHING MEGUMI! HELP ME!"  
  
"No," She giggled once more.  
  
And the case was on. In the left lane was Yahiko/Carrot Sugar Boy and in the right lane Sanosuke / Chicken-shimatta /Idiot/ Baka/ Saver?  
  
They ran into the sparring room, where Yahiko grabbed a wooden sword, and turned to face Sano.  
  
"Bring it on,"  
  
Sano widened his eyes at the pose that Yahiko had taken.  
  
'How can that kid take such a pose? I haven't seen that one yet!'  
  
Yahiko speeded across the room, as Sanosuke sunk down into position, ready for the first attack. In a downward thrust, Yahiko's sword came crashing down upon Sanosuke's head.  
  
He fell to the ground..knock out.  
  
K. O.!!!!  
  
"Now! I shall use you as a stool!" Yahiko exclaimed in hyperactive ness.  
  
He pulled Sano into the kitchen, and stood on his back, while he did the dishes.  
  
'Sugar just saved my butt, before Kenshin and Kaoru come home, I've got to store some in my room,' Yahiko thought in delight, as he finished washing the dishes.  
  
Yahiko jumped off of Sanosuke's back, and grabbed the bag of sugar, and walked into his room. 'It will be safe here, no one will find it..Hahaha * cough cough * hahaha,' Yahiko thought evilly, as he stored the sugar in his closet.  
  
He walked back into the kitchen to find that Sanosuke was still knocked out cold on the wooden floor.  
  
Yahiko ran and grabbed some ink and a brush, and started drawing all over Sanosuke's face.  
  
"Yahiko, you little devil........here.let me help you,"  
  
Megumi smirked.  
  
She too grabbed an extra brush next to the inkbottle, and started drawing on Sanosuke's face as well.  
  
Circled, and crosses! Let the fun begin!!!!!  
  
About 2 hours later, Sanosuke woke up with a headache and was sitting out front of the dojo with his bag in hand.  
  
"Sano, I think you better get going, it's getting close to bed time," Yahiko smiled, trying to contain his laugh.  
  
Sanosuke slowly stood up, and started walking to the gate of the dojo, and exited happily.  
  
"I'll stay here and help Yahiko clean up, have a nice trip home Sano," Megumi waved good-bye to the retard.  
  
'I wonder how long it will be until he notices,' Yahiko thought to himself.  
  
He heard screams of laughter from the crowded streets of Tokyo.  
  
'Not very long.'  
  
"Yahiko," Megumi questioned.  
  
She smirked and glanced over at the little brat who was still laughing.  
  
"What is it Miss Megumi?" Yahiko replied in between breaths from laughing.  
  
"We got him good this time," Megumi laughed.  
  
Megumi high-fived him, and looked back to the gate of the Kamiya Dojo.  
  
"MEGUMI??!!!! YAHIKO????!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU BETTER GET RUNNING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Sanosuke slowed opened the door, to find Yahiko rolling on the ground in laughter. Megumi was standing next to him, staring at Sanosuke like an idiot with her famous giggle/laugh to the hand.  
  
"YUP! We SURE GOT YOU GOOD THAT TIME!"  
  
Yahiko screamed in delight.  
  
A pounding from Sanosuke's feet signaled to run.  
  
And so they were off.Megumi in the right lane, with Yahiko in the left, and Sanosuke right on their butt!!!!!  
  
KICK IT INTO TURBO!!!!!!!  
  
***  
  
After a good day's of sleep, Kaoru was feeling even stronger about their relationship between herself and Kenshin.  
  
The passion she had discovered was even greater than she had image. He loved her in such a way; he was willing to give his life for hers'. The best thing was, he didn't care about the age, and he didn't care about the past. All that mattered now was she and he.  
  
Her cheeks warmed at the thought. Gave shivers up and down her spin with uncontrollable passion. The love, the violet eyes, the fire bloody hair, it drove her nuts.  
  
Her wonderful eyes traveled his figure, wanting every inch of him, but not now, wait until they returned home, in the Kamiya Dojo, where they belong.  
  
'Tomoe, if you can hear me, I'm fine with the love he as for me.' She paused and took a sigh. 'Kenshin is fine, I'll love him, and he will love me in return, there is no reason to remove his cross scar. Because every time I look at it now, I feel stronger, that he as finally moved on, and yet still loves you no matter what..there is no reason to travel now.........I have made up my mind.'  
  
Kaoru's eyes shuttered and turned a white. The blackness in her eyes, showing her life, was gone. She fell for a long period. No stopping the blackness that surrounded her and clung to her body with no hopes or desire.  
  
Kenshin awoke from his latest dream and turned to face Kaoru's lifeless body.  
  
"What? Kaoru? You awake? Kaoru?"  
  
Kenshin reached over and pushed her body a few times, but no response. Kenshin's eyes flooded with worry. Kenshin flipped himself to face Kaoru fully.  
  
"Kaoru?!"  
  
Kenshin spoke aloud, hoping to hear a reply, but nothing, just silence.  
  
She continued to fall, an endless falling journey, never to reach its arrived point.  
  
* Kaoru *  
  
Her name was called in an echo. Her body slowed down to hit a hard marble black floor.  
  
* Kaoru *  
  
Her name came again.  
  
Kaoru started to shiver in worry. She clung her legs to her chest, and hid her head in her arms.  
  
'GO AWAY!'  
  
She screamed.  
  
* Kaoru, I just want to talk *  
  
Tomoe appeared, and sat next to her.  
  
'Tomoe? Oh, its just you, good,'  
  
Kaoru sighed and looked at the disappointment in her eyes.  
  
* Kaoru, you're in dangerous trouble *  
  
'How? Why? I'm perfectly safe with Kenshin, and I'm happy! Why aren't you happy for me?!'  
  
* No, its not that Kaoru, I'm over filled with joy, that the man slayer I fell in love with finally realized that he was living in the past.I'm worried for your safety now. It's my brother; he wants revenge for my death.. I've known it for so long, I just never knew when.and now I know........its going to happen soon Kaoru! *  
  
'Your brother Enishi? What does he have to deal with all of this?'  
  
Kaoru's eyes widened, as Tomoe tried to smile, but failed.  
  
* Very soon, run *  
  
Tomoe sighed, and turned her head to try to wonder off into a different thought.  
  
***  
  
Author's Note: Ok I know it wasn't as much as last time....but I'm still working on it.and I just had to make the sugar scene even better than before!!! ^_^ I might be moving soon, so I'm not going to update as much as I use to.ok? Thx for the waiting.^_^;;;  
  
But I'm trying......plz R&R and no bad reviews.thx.^_^ buh bye! NEKO! 


	3. ch 3

Chapter 3: A Haunted NightMare  
  
He paced himself in a steady run. He glanced up to see the moon still hanging in the sky, along with the coast off to his right.  
  
He had been running for hours, in hope that he would be able to catch up to the one who had kidnapped his one true love, Kaoru Kamiya.  
  
A sliver of blood dripped from his scar. It rolled down his cheek, until it fell off his chin. A stream of blood was formed from the falling tear, to his chin. The blood slowly glowed a death red, as he continued his running.  
  
His mind in an endless bound, traveling the path that was set ahead. The world passed him by; as he firmly grabbed the handle to his sakabatou (reverse blade sword), ready to take down any intruder in his way.  
  
The creatures slept soundly, as a great demon started to arise from him once more. The anger he held in his heart was renewed, and ready to stain the sword with blood once more.  
  
His eyes flickered a dark demon yellow, and his hair, a fire blaze on the dawn. His speed increased at the thought of losing a loved one once more.  
  
Blood tears, rolling down her cheek, as she lay there in his arms, dying. He killed his first love, but she forgave him. Why? He was unable to do anything then, but he won't give up now. Not after what Enishi had done.  
  
**  
  
Her eyes were lost in the heat of the bed sheets. She tossed herself to one side, and then flipped to the other. The sweat drawn by her hair, had thickened through to the nightgown, which clung to her beautiful curves with every swift movement. Her mid-night black hair scattered itself across the bed sheets in worry, unable to arouse the feeling of uneasy. Unable to control her breath, her air exhaled, arose in a puff of smoke in the cold air of the night.  
  
A thick feeling of uneasy came to her attention. Her eyes opened slowly and closed. Trying to shake off the dizzy feeling within her head, she threw the pillow across the room to hit the wall.  
  
It slid down the wall and sat there on the ground. Silence filled the room, as a few feathers scattered around the room. Floating down, to were they would stay, under the wind blew them away with no effort.  
  
She stared at the pillow in amazement that she had taken out her anger on a pillow and not Yahiko. She clung to the sheets once more in fear. Her eyes shown in the dark like stars in the night, wishing she could be within the arms of her true love. It was late, and the moon still hung in the sky, waiting until its sister the sun awoke.  
  
The room was silent, without a single sound of life, but the breathing of the female figure in bed. Scared. She was so scared, so scared, to the point until she could no longer speak.  
  
The cool air of the night had filled the room, but her fever wouldn't leave. She couldn't stand it any longer. She sat up, enlacing her fingers together for safety, while her black hair hung over her glowing white shoulders. She needed to feel wanted, not alone in the dark in a bed she didn't know.  
  
The nightgown fit her figure perfectly. But it wasn't her nightgown; it was an extra that shadowed figure had dressed her in. She knew that if she spoke aloud, it might wake the one sleeping in the next room.  
  
So she continued to remain silent, until a disturbing thought entered her mind. Nothing could jag her mind from this thought. A thought so unpleasant, it sent chills up and down her spin.  
  
She blushed at the thought of him undressing her, and redressing her, with her knock out and with not one thought of remembrance. He could have touched her.  
  
The feeling of uneasy grew in the pit of her stomach. For all she could know, she could have lost her sweetness to him. No. He wasn't the one that loved her; so, he wouldn't have dared think of doing it? Would he? No, he's to kind to have a heart that is that cold.  
  
Her thoughts wandered the room like a rurouni.  
  
Worry, sorrow, sadness, why were she feeling these things? There was no point in feeling them, yet they still entered her so easily.  
  
She still couldn't remember what had happened. A love had finally come her way, and then she was taken away.  
  
Nothing, nothing could make her remember the nightmare of her being taken away from Kenshin Himura.  
  
Her eyes lost in an endless bound, her mind wandered farther into the past, where her father was the only one taking care of her. Her mother had died months ago, and the sorrow grew.  
  
She closed her eyes, and laid back onto the bed. Staring at the ceiling, she had nothing to say. Everything had been taken away, and she was left in a room alone, with just herself and the bed.  
  
She leaned back to fall to the now cold sheets of silk. Her hair scattered once more, as her breath arose in the air. Her body finally relaxed.  
  
Kenshin would come for her soon.....wouldn't he?  
  
Her body finally relaxed into the light coolness of the room. And her worries finally faded, as she cried herself to sleep.  
  
'Everything happened so fast, why did I have to fall asleep against that rock?'  
  
Her memory jagged back to the morning, were she slept soundly in the guest room of Misao's house. But as she lay there, her mind began to worry of Tomoe, and what she had warned.  
  
'It all passed by so fast, such a fast day,'  
  
(Flashback)  
  
"Kenshin," she spoke silently.  
  
"What is it koshii? Is there something wrong?" Kenshin looked to his side, seeing Kaoru's mid-night black hair scattered across the wooden floor, and her diamond blue eyes unable to avoid.  
  
"Kenshin, I'm worried," Her eyes saddened to see the love he bared for her within his amber eyes.  
  
"About what Kaoru?" Kenshin's eyes followed her eyes into a saddened state.  
  
"Tomoe, I mean, she.please.just take me.to the coast," She pleaded, as she lifted herself up to a standing posistion.  
  
"Kaoru," He lifted himself as well to meet her body in contact with hers'.  
  
She stood there before him, healed fully, and unable to smile. She continued to sweep under her breath. Her sobs soon turned into tears. Unable to keep in any other, she looked up to see his eyes staring back.  
  
A tear stream rolled down his cheek. Her eyes flooded, and unable to stop the tears, rolled over each other side of her cheeks.  
  
"I can't to see you in pain Kaoru, that I do not, please, let me help you," Kenshin wrapped his arms around her, to comfort her in any way.  
  
"Ken-shin," Overwhelmed with love, she fainted within his muscular arms. He caught her with no effort, as he did so, he smile formed upon his lips. He picked her up and cradled her within his arms.  
  
He brought her head to meet his, as he did so, he planted a soft kiss on her lips. He crossed the room to the door of the guest room. He lid it open and slid it closed behind him.  
  
'If you need to be near the coast, that is where we shall travel to, Kaoru, my love, Koshii.'  
  
His cheeks blushed a quick pink, as a figure rounded the corner almost seeing Kenshin and Kaoru together.  
  
It was Misao, with Lunch. She knocked on the door to where the happy couple had once come, but no answer was heard. Misao knocked once more, before she gasped and took in a deep blush.  
  
'She couldn't really think of, but, we're not in the room, yet she could think of it, but that's just sick to think about,.....why on earth would Miss Misao think of something so sick as that.......but it could happen between Kaoru and me......but NOT HERE AND NOW!!!!! AARRGG!!!!!!'  
  
Kenshin mind threatened Misao from within the darkness, as she continued to stand there in shock, that something could have happened in the room, but nothing did..well.nothing serious.  
  
'Maybe I should take the back way out..towards the garden, hey,.you never know..I might be able to get out without being noticed, that I will,' Kenshin turned the corner, using his god-like speed, passing Misao without being noticed, her mind still set on the door.  
  
The hours passed as the long journey begun. Avoiding being seen by a single person in Kyoto. No one else would lay a hand or eye on Kaoru, just Kenshin Himura, or also known as Shinta.  
  
The woods as well as forest creatures passed them by, as Kenshin's eyes flickered between yellow and amber once more, deciding who got to hold Kaoru next.  
  
'Rurouni, don't make me hurt you,'  
  
'You hurt me? Most likely not.if you hurt me.you'll be only hurting yourself, that you will,' He smiled evilly.  
  
'Well shit.'  
  
With that conflict over, Kenshin paced himself down to a walk, then to a sit. He laid her next to a rock, as he sat beside her in worry of her protection.  
  
Night had already come. A full day of nonstop running, he was sure tired. Taking each breath easy, he glanced over at Kaoru's sleeping figure.  
  
'She hasn't waken up for the whole day, I'm kinda jealous of her,' Kenshin smiled as he wore himself out into a deep sleep.  
  
Kaoru slept silently as she felt something or someone pick her up by the waste. Unable to wake up, she screamed in her sleep. A call was heard from a distance as it faded into almost nothing.  
  
"Kaoru! Enishi!" A deep husky voice echoed through her ears. She opened her eyes to see a darkened figure. They finally came into a clearing and to her shock, she saw him, the warning from Tomoe had come true, Enishi held her with no effort.  
  
Blackness came upon her eyes, has all she could feel after that was coldness, and the screaming of passing creatures.  
  
A final comfort feeling rose within her, as she opened to find herself within a silk bed, with a hot sweat upon her forehead.  
  
(End of Flashback)  
  
'Why did I have all those screams within my ears? Why did I hear Kenshin's call? And why did I see those devil's eyes....Enishi? Ken-shin." Her body tightened.  
  
Her eyes blanked out, as she went into shock. The only word she could speak through her beautiful red lips were.....  
  
.......  
  
'Ken-shin,'  
  
Author's Note: I KNOW THAT CHAPTER WAS FAST! KEEP IN MIND I'M GOING TO ADD ONTO IT....BBBBBBBBUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTTTT I'M MOVING NEXT WEEK ON MONDAY...SO I'M NOT GOING TO BE ABLE TO UPDATE FOR A WHILE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WISH MY FAMILY AND I LUCK!!!!!!! BBBBBBBYYYYYYEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-NEKO  
  
v v v  
  
PLZ REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! wWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
